Breaking Free
by Fufuluff
Summary: Sing with me. Laugh with me. Dance with me.


_**Author's Notes: Originally part of my series, "Kaibara High Does A Musical" but sadly, I couldn't get to all those requests. But, this is one of my better works. Since I'm a huge shipper of Kyo x Uotani, this was rather hard- I have to say I am proud of it though. **_

_**Tohru x Kyo fans, enjoy. ;3**_

{We're soarin', flyin'

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

So we're breaking free

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

Creating space between us

'Til we're separate hearts

But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe...}

"...Kyo?" I turned my head to see Tohru Honda, climbing up the ladder to the roof. In her hand, was a crunched up peice of paper. Geeze. She probably wanted to practice lines or something. I turned to nod at her, but her smile... damn. The song we had been given was so freaking annoying. Not to mention I felt queer just singing it. It was so damn cliche, I wanted to punch Yuki out of anger every time I heard it.

Then how come, whenever I saw her. Whenever I looked at her wonderful brown hair, and tender smile...

I heard it. That stupid song. Playing in my head, over and over again. When she spoke to me, I wanted to respond with a line from the song. When she tapped me on the shoulder, I wanted to grab her hand and dance with her. It was just so damn irritating!

"Kyo? I know you're not in the best mood right now..." She spoke with her voice trembling. I knew never liked it when I was angry, "But I think... maybe if you would practice with me... and sing. It might take things off your mind." She closed her eyes and giggled, her shoulder rising up.

"Fine. Whatever. Pass me the paper." I held out my hand, not making any eye-contact with her.

"Okay." She put the paper on in my hand, I took it and read over the title and lines.

The paper read: "Tohru & Kyo's Song." With a little heart on the side. What the hell? I smirked, and handed the paper back to her. She tilted her head in confusion and began to read it out loud.

"Aah!" She gasped, "K-k-yo! That's... I'm so sorry! I gave you the wrong paper! That heart means nothing! Nothing at all! I just like to doodle! See? Doodle, doodle, doodle, doodle..." She began to draw little hearts in the air. Her soft cheeks began to be tinted with a deep red colour.

"I don't care. You can put hearts by our names." I breathed, taking the liberty to lie down on my back. I was staring up at the sky. I groaned to myself, the stars. The beautiful stars in the sky- how they twinkled ever-so-brightly. When I saw them- I thought of her- and that song.

"O-o-oh... okay. Let's practice the chorus, then." She stammered, taking a seat next to me, "You have the first line..."

"We're breaking free." I muttered, still confused as to what I was feeling.

"We're soarin'..." She hummed at first, it she didn't put full effort into it. She was... nervous? Should I...? Should I acutally try? I stole a glance at her. She was looking down, her shoulder hunched over. She looked, dissapointed. Damnit.

"Flyin'!" I tried. Hey- I not that great when it comes to singing. I looked over at her again, she was blinking with surprise. She looked down at her paper now, determined. "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach..." We sang together. She sounded A LOT better than me.

"If we're tryin'..." Damnit, what the hell? How come I got so many damn mini-solos, "Yeah we're breaking free."

"Oh, oh, ohh..." Tohru closed her eyes and sang.

"Can you feel it buildin'? Like a wave the ocean just can't control..." I guess it was kinda catchy. I liked it better this way. Tohru and I singing it together. I rose myself into a sitting position.

"Connected by a feelin'... ooh, in our very souls..." She smiled at me. She looked so happy. Wow, girls are easier to please then I thought.

"Rising 'till it lifts us up," I grabbed her hand, and rose to my feet, okay. I liked it a lot better when she was singing with me. Hell- I felt better too. "So everyone can see." Take that Akito. I'm in a freaking musical.

Next thing I know, I wasn't on the roof anymore. It was in... some world. I was in the stars. I turned around, and she was there. Smiling at me, the paper still clutched in her hand. She was so... cute.

"We're breaking free!" I pretty much belted that son of a bitch.

"We're soarin'!" She twirled around.

"Flyin'!"

"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!" Wow, this song sure likes to repeat itself. I think we have clarified the fact that yes- we can reach the stars. I mean, hell. Tohru was my star.

Wait, what?

"If we're tryin', yeah we're breaking free!'

"Runnin'!"

"Climbin'! To get to the place," Duet time, "To be all that we can be! Now's the time! So we're breaking free. We're breaking free..." I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. I didn't know where we were, or how we got here. But she was here. So quite frankly, I didn't care.

And now. After acutally looking forward to practice on the roof, annoying afterschool rehersals, I was on this stage. Tohru and I, were now in the third chorus on the stage. She finished her little dance step, in which she would now come back to me and I would sing...

"More than hope, more than faith!" I grabbed her hand, the audience began to clap in rythm with the music. The spotlight was on both of us. The theater was decorated with a big fat, creepy looking moon.

"This is true, this fate! And together..." Step, cross, over, to the left, now face her and sing with her!

"We see it comin'!" Our voices sounded pretty freakin' good together. Infact, I couldn't see anyone do better then us. I think we're better than Veronica and Zeeke or whatever the hell their names are.

"More than you, more than me!" Might as well flash a smile to the audience. I was happy. I was acutally really happy.

"Not a want- but a need!' Oh, sweet Tohru- how those lyrics are so true.

"Both of us, breaking free!" I grabbed her hand, and let Tohru out in a spin while she belted, "Soarin'!"

"Flyin'!" I'm going to get old saying this word over, and over again.

"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!" I reached up, as if it was the sky, but instead- I caught my own little star. Tohru. Hah, I'm so good as improvising. I heard whistles from the crowd. Oh, you like that do you?

"Yeah we're breaking free!"

"Breaking free!" She smiled, dancing around me, "We're runnin'!" She pelted her way to the opposite of the stage. Now I follow her... and I sing...

"Climbin!" I lead our way over to the cheesy, pedo-looking moon, and latched one hand onto it, letting myself hang off it.

"To get to the place, to be all that we can be. Now's the time."

"So we're breaking free!" Tohru sang, as I hopped down from the moon.

"Ohh, we're breaking free!" That's it. We broke free. I didn't care anymore. It's amazing what can happen to you while you sing. I didn't freaking care anymore! I just wanted her... to be... with her. Akito, whatever. I don't care anymore. I grabbed her hand, and we walked together to the center of the stage, side by side, the spotlight on both of us.

"You know the world can see us. In a way that's different than who are."

Never have words been so true.

***

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Ahahah, what cheeeese that was. It was SO HARD keeping Kyo in character. All in all, I really like this one, and I hope you do too Ebony Dagger! How fluffy was THAT?**_

_**I feel like rewatching High School Musical now... the first movie wasn't that bad.**_

_**I made it a point to listen to Breaking Free the entire time I wrote this... and...**_

_**Ah.**_

_**-Shuts off.- xDD **_


End file.
